


Skeletons in the Closet

by Regal4Life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal4Life/pseuds/Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Robin returns to Storybrooke after five years to announce his engagement with his fiancé Marian but what happens when he finds out that he has a four year-old son with his ex Regina? Set in Storybrooke. OutlawQueen. AU. Please Review!





	

"Oh, it's so cute!" Marian said as she looked out the car window over the little town of Storybrooke.

"Yes, it definitely is quite homey." Robin said as he smiled at his finance. "I can't believe I haven't been here in five years. Time really does fly."

"I'm so excited to meet your mother." Marian beamed.

"I know she's excited to meet you too." Robin said, placing his had on top of hers.

"Can you believe it? In only two months we're getting married!"

"That we are." Robin agreed.

"I love you." Marian said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Robin!" Claire exclaimed as the car pulled up to the small house. Robin smiled at his mother who of course had been waiting outside for them.

"Hi mom." Robin greeted as he stepped out of the car and hurried over to embrace his mother who was considerably shorter than he was. Marrian stood there awkwardly as she looked on.

"Mom. This is Marian." He said as he took her hand and pulled her over. "My fiancé."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Locksley." Marian said nervously.

"And it's very nice to meet you my dear." She said as she pulled the young woman into a hug. "Now, what do you say we head inside? I made your favorite meal for dinner Robin."

"Regina, Roland's out of cereal so you'll need to go shopping tonight." Cora said to her daughter as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"I'll go tomorrow afternoon." Regina said as she tossed the salad.

"No, you'll go now or Roland won't have anything to eat for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Mom..." Regina whined. She was exhausted.

"I have to leave early for a conference meeting and you know you can't cook worth a damn."

"Fine." Regina agreed.

"Take this to the table." Cora motioned to the food as Regina complied. After a dinner of mostly Roland's chatter, Regina was glad that it was almost over.

"Grandma look!" Roland said excitedly pointing to his plate.

"Wow, look at that. You ate all your food." Cora cooed.

"Mhmm cause I'm a big boy and mommy said that big boys eat all their food." Roland beamed.

"Well mommy is definitely right about that." Cora said. "I think you've earned some desert." Cora said as she rose from the table.

"Yay!" Roland squealed.

"Guess what I picked up from the store today?" Regina scowled at her mother when she heard this. So she had been to the store today.

"What?" Roland asked, practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Ice cream." Cora could sense the tension fuming off of her daughter. "Regina would you help me in the kitchen please." Regina got up and followed her mother.

"You went to the store?" Regina asked as soon as they entered the kitchen. They made sure to never fight in front of Roland.

"Yes." Cora answered simply putting the dishes in the sink for Regina to wash later.

"Well why didn't you just pick up cereal then?" Regina asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You're twenty two years-old now Regina. You need to start taking responsibility for your child."

"I am responsible." Regina retorted, feeling hurt. "Are you calling me a bad mother?"

"Darling, you know that's not what I meant." Cora said, rolling her eyes at her daughter's dramatics.

"Well then what did you mean?" Regina challenged.

"I meant that you can't keep relying on me to do everything for him."

"I don't!" Regina said, getting heated.

"Don't raise your voice with me." Cora said sternly. "I take him to school, I do most of the shopping for him, and let's not forget that you live in my house."

"So what are you saying? You want me to move out?"

"Regina, why are you putting words in my mouth? I mean exactly what I said; that you need to start taking more responsibility with him. And tonight that starts with shopping for him. You're not a helpless teenager anymore. You're an adult and you need to start acting like it. Here's a list of everything he needs." Cora handed her the piece of paper and left Regina standing there.

"You really think you might be pregnant?" Robin asked in shock as they both sat on the bed.

"I honestly don't know. Unless my period is just really really late." She stressed.

"But we always use protection." Robin stammered.

"There was that one time..." She trailed off. Robin gulped at the memory, knowing exactly what time she was referring to.

"I'll go to the store and get a pregnancy test." Robin said as he grabbed his coat. How could this be happening. He wasn't ready to be a father. He was only twenty three. He had just started his masters. Of course he'd want children down the road but not now. Being a father was simply not an option right now.

"Okay baby what kind of cereal do you want? Honey Nut Cheerios or Captain Crunch?"

"I want Cocoa Puffs Mommy!" Roland answered excitedly as he clapped his little hands. Regina sighed.

"Honey, last time we got that one you didn't eat it because you said you didn't like it remember?"

"But I want it." Roland whined, poking his lip out.

"Fine." Regina agreed, trying to avoid yet another melt down in the grocery store. She grabbed the Cocoa Puffs from the shelf along with a box of Captain Crunch which she knew was the one he'd end up wanting to eat.

"Mommy. Why you sad?" Roland looked up at his mother's face.

"I'm not sad sweetie." She said as she ruffled his hair. She was actually angry. How could her mother say that to her? Yes her mother took him to school but she picked him up. Was it her fault that she had to work so early in the morning? Regina sighed. Maybe she did need to do more. Regina was snapped out of her thoughts when she knocked into a man with her cart.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She said, bending down to pick up the box he had dropped because of her. Regina immediately noticed the box. It was a pregnancy test.

"It's quite alright." Robin said, but when he took the box and looked up at the woman his face fell. "Regina?" He had not been anticipating this reunion. Regina had a deer in the headlights expression planted on her face. Her eyes flicked over to Roland hoping he wouldn't put two and two together, but he did. Robin noticed the small child in the cart that practically looked like his mini me. Robin immediately felt sick as he remembered how he had left things. But this couldn't be that child. No, that was impossible. She had gotten an abortion. Hadn't she?

"Is he... is he mine?" Robin asked, his voice shaky.

"No." Regina said coldly. "He's mine."


End file.
